Advisor
by PheonixFires
Summary: 1,500 years before Frodo finds the ring Haldir may have found love.  But can 2 stubborn elves admit there feelings and overcome there reservations in time for both to survive?
1. Visions & Fighting

Authors note

Ok a couple things my beta said I should clarify.

1) The double bladed sword is not just double edged, which it is (of course). It is actually a sword with the hilt in between two different double-edged blades.

2) This story is set one thousand years after the Last Alliance. It's about fifteen hundred years before Frodo gets the ring, just do you know.

Disclaimer: I only own my character Kalëa and a couple a horses. By the way if anyone wants to buy me Orophin for Christmas I would love whoever it is forever. (Wink, wink)

Chapter one

Visions and Fighting

It was late and the city of Caras Galadhon in the forest of Lothlorien was silent except for the rustle of the wind through the trees. Kalëa was in her talan polishing her sword like she always did just before she went to sleep.

Sighing softly she slid her sword back into its sheath and put her polishing supplies back in their proper places. Today really had been exhausting, the meeting she had attended with Lord Celeborn had been long and insufferable, honestly was there anyone in this wood who had something other than cotton between their ears. On top of that she had spent a long afternoon speaking with the Lady Galadriel concerning correspondence between Lorien and Mirkwood.

Luckily she had the ability to farspeak and so when her opinion was needed in council she could simply tell Lord Celeborn what she wished him to know without having to reveal her presence. She would conceal herself in the shadows and watch only speaking with her lord when necessary. It was her way, she was not a very social elf, in fact most elves figured she was an ellon instead of an elleth because she never wore dresses. She always dressed like a male and never saw any reason why she shouldn't even her parents hadn't been able to make her wear a dress when she was an elfling.

She was not sorry with what she had become, she was merely disappointed that her parents had never had the daughter they wanted. She had never been one for sewing anything fancy, she could sing beautifully but she rarely did, she didn't dance, and she hated acting lady like. She had learned the art of sword craft and archery from a friend who was learning to guard the border, and she had learned to master the double bladed sword by watching the old marchwarden practice, and later being taught by him, before he had died in battle against orcs. She was, all things considered, not an elleth, except she was. She felt like an elleth, she looked like an elleth, she looked at ellons the same appraising way as an unwed elleth, she was an elleth in every aspect but personality.

Her parents had become so disgusted with her that they had begged the lady of light to take her as a maid in the palace, hoping it would teach her manners. Instead the lady had seen the amazing abilities that she possessed and took Kalëa under her wing. She was given a good education, she was brought into watch council meetings, she was trained in the art of swordplay and archery by none other then the Lord Celeborn himself, as well as the marchwarden. She still sparred exclusively with Celeborn.

When the Lord and Lady had discovered that she could not only farspeak but that she had the ability of foresight as well she began her regular training sessions with Galadriel. Once she reached the age of majority she was given her own talan near the lord and ladies and she was given a position as advisor. She quickly gained their confidence and within a hundred years she had become their most trusted advisor, friend, and confidant. They were worried about her though, she didn't attend festivals, she rarely went out except to go to council, hunt, or go on a diplomatic mission for the lord and lady to where ever they needed her to go.

She had been introduced to the newest marchwarden long ago and had not spoken to him since, but as she laid down this night she had a bad feeling about the days to come.

Screams of pain and rage filled the air, lightening flashed and thunder boomed overhead. The rain pelted down on her as she looked into the stormy night. Flashes of lightening illuminated the area just outside of the woods of Lothlorien, orcs were attacking the guards and though they put up a good fight the guards were greatly outnumbered. She watched as they began to fall from their wounds, one by one. Suddenly an orc saw her and let an arrow fly straight for her heart, she didn't know why but for some reason she screamed.

Kalëa sat bolt upright in her bed tangled in the sheets and sweat dripping off of her face. "That was no mere nightmare." She whispered to herself. Standing she quickly wrapped a cloak over her nightclothes and left her talan reaching for her lord and lady with her mind. The sun would rise soon and she did not think this could wait, she could feel a storm brewing in the air. _My Lord and Lady, I have something to discuss with you of great importance. I believe we are in grave danger. _ She farspoke to them.

_Meet us in the living area of our talan, Kalëa. _Lady Galadreil replied.

A few moments later Kalëa was being ushered into the talan of her lord and lady, who thought of her more as their daughter than their subject. "Now what is it you wished to discuss?" Lord Celeborn asked as he sat with his lady on the love seat.

"My Lord, I had a vision this night that I believe will come to pass quite soon, I thought it best you know immediately." His advisor answered as she sat in the armchair facing the two people she considered her parents.

"What did you see, my dear?" Galadreil asked softly.

"It was storming, and the night was dark. I was just outside Lothlorien with the border guards; orcs were attacking at least fifty, perhaps more. It was difficult to get an exact count. The guards were over run, they could not hold the orcs at bay and they began to fall. When I woke I sensed the storm brewing. I feel that this will happen soon, My Lady."

"What do you believe we should do?" Celeborn inquired.

"I believe you should send a messenger to the border guard to warn them and gather troops to send in as reinforcements, perhaps I am overreacting and this was simply a bad dream. But I do not believe that is the case and it would be better to be prepared than to take no action and see what happens." Kalëa answered confidently.

"I was thinking the same. You have not yet been wrong with your visions and I trust your judgment." Lord Celeborn nodded in agreement with what his wife was saying.

"Then it is decided. You shall leave for the border immediately." Lord Celeborn said with a smile at Kalëa's shocked expression. "You are the best person to inform the guard Kal, it was your vision. Return here before you leave and I will give you a letter for Haldir informing him he is to obey your orders as if they were mine. For they will be."

"Yes, my Lord." Kalëa said standing "I will prepare myself for the journey. I will get there far faster than anyone else you may send." She turned and left, but not before hearing a musical voice in her head.

_When will you stop calling us your Lord and Lady in private company?_

_I will try to remember in the future. _Kalëa replied as she entered her talan. She quickly dressed in comfortable dark green leather leggings, and a dark green leather outer tunic. She made all of her own clothes. She left her broad sword in its spot and strapped her double bladed sword to her back just below her quiver and bow. Sliding her long knives into her knee high dark green leather boots, she grabbed her hunting knives and hooked them onto her belt. It was warm, the middle of summer, so she didn't wear a cloak. It would only slow her down.

"My Lord, I am ready to depart." Kalëa said after knocking on the door to her Lords talan.

Lord Celeborn opened the door, the letter in hand. "You really must stop being so formal when we are alone, Kal." He said with an indulgent smile as he handed her the letter. "Be careful, and stay safe."

"Since when have I ever been careful, my Lord." She asked with a roguish smile.

"There is a first time for everything." Her Lord smiled as she turned and ran along the tree limbs as only she could. This was the real reason he had asked her to go, no one could move through the trees like she could. Sometimes he thought she had spent her entire life in the tops of the trees, which actually wasn't too far from the truth. "Be safe Kal." He whispered into the still morning air.

"She will be fine, my love." Galadreil said from behind him giving him a loving smile. "She may even discover something she has not yet realized while she is at the border."

"You know something do you not?" He asked suspiciously.

Laughing melodically Galadreil answered as she always did. "Perhaps, perhaps."

Sighing The Lord of the Golden Wood began to start his day.

Kalëa ran through the treetops jumping expertly from branch to branch. The sun was halfway up to the center of the sky so it was only midmorning. "I understand why they sent me, I just wish I didn't have to go." She said to herself as she stopped for a moment to rest taking the time to braid her hair in her preferred style.

She quickly braided the beads of her station into the two small braids on either side of her face. And then braided two small braids that went around her head and met in the back; she tied them and let them fall. Then she did a small braid on the top layer of her waist length silvery blond hair at regular intervals interrupting the wavy plain of hair. That took her about fifteen minutes, she finished the last braid and started moving again.

She stopped when she was almost at the border. It was only midday and she hadn't had anything to drink since before she left. There was a spring, she knew, near her and she decided to stop there before she went to the border. Dropping from branch to branch until her feet touched the ground she made her way to the spring.

The water was still and she could see her reflection perfectly. Deciding to make sure she was presentable since she represented the Lord Celeborn she looked at her reflection. Her braids were still perfectly in place though she had a few leaves and twigs now tangled in the lose strands of hair, she didn't bother with them. Her eyes were a deep, pure, light blue and stared back at her with a deep knowledge and determination hidden behind the cool blue exterior. Her soft full lips were a pale pink and they were drawn into a worried frown.

Even with her clothes being male you could see quite plainly that she was an elleth. She was tall and thin but she held herself with an air of authority and purpose. Her hair fell behind her and parted for her weapons as if she had done it purposefully.

Sighing she kneeled and scooped some water into her hands bringing it to her lips. She did that twice more before she stood and dried her hands on her pants. Walking to the nearest tree she swung herself back up into its branches and climbed to a good height before continuing on to the border.

She smiled when she heard a different rustling in the leaves, the border guards were trying to sneak up on her. She slowed and then stopped leaning against the tree trunk she was standing next to. A group of male elves suddenly appeared pointing arrows in her face. Crossing her arms in front of her chest she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Who are you? And why are you at the border of Lothlorien?" The ellon in charge asked.

"Marchwarden Haldir." Kalëa inclined her head. "If you shoot me the Lord and Lady will not be pleased."

"You have not answered my questions." Haldir said stubbornly.

Sighing Kalëa stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "I am Kalëa, Chief advisor to the Lord Celeborn and his wife the Lady Galadreil. I have come with a message for you Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien, from the Lord Celeborn. Does that answer your questions to your satisfaction marchwarden?"

"Yes." He answered signaling that the others should lower their weapons. "What message is it that my Lord wishes me to receive?"

Kalëa reached into a small pouch that hung around her waist and retrieved the letter that she then handed to Haldir. Opening the letter Haldir read it through twice and looked up at her in slight shock. "Why would the Lord Celeborn command this?"

"It is not my place to question his commands, but if I were to guess I would say that he wishes to ensure no one gets killed." Kalëa replied arching an eyebrow and leaning against the tree again.

"The Lady of Light has foreseen death?"

"The Lady of Light foresees many things." She replied cryptically.

"So she has foreseen death."

"It has been foreseen."

"This is why the Lord Celeborn has sent you to take command of the border guard?" Haldir replied in sheer disbelief.

"I trust the Lord Celeborn's judgement. If he wishes me to take command I will do as he asks." Kalëa replied with a shrug. "Does he mention the extra troops he is sending to help defend the broader?" She asked curiously. "I have not read the letter myself."

"He does not mention that." Haldir replied with narrowed eyes.

"Do not fret so, Haldir." Kalëa sighed. "You are still marchwarden and nothing short of your death or you sailing to Valinor will change that. The Lord and Lady still have faith in you. This is only temporary for a short time."

"Very well." Haldir responded tightly. "What are your orders?"

Kalëa smiled softly. "Good, we're getting somewhere now." Pushing off from the tree trunk she began to run toward the border, still jumping from branch to branch. "Follow me." She called behind her.

Two hours later the sky was dark from storm clouds that threatened to pour down on them at any second. Kalëa had positioned everyone in the best places to repel an attack on the very edge of the wood. The troops Lord Celeborn was sending wouldn't be there until after dark.

Kalëa was watching the horizon intently, Haldir on one side and Orophin on the other. "I do not see anything." Orophin said softly.

"Neither do I, yet." She answered him calmly. "But we will."

"You should be in one of the look out flets." Haldir insisted.

"If you think just because I am an elleth I will run from danger the moment it threatens, you are sadly mistaken marchwarden. Now if you don't mind I would like some peace and quiet to concentrate." Kalëa snapped taking her eyes off the horizon long enough to throw Haldir a glare that could have frozen ice.

Haldir wisely remained silent and looked out at the horizon with her. "I see something." He said softly.

"I know, there will be at least fifty orcs so do not engage them hand to hand until you absolutely have to." She responded stringing her bow and knocking an arrow. "Take down as many as you can before they get here."

"They are still out of range." Haldir said sighting his own bow.

"But not for long." Kalëa said pulling her bowstring back to the corner of her mouth. "Almost, almost." She whispered. "They are in range." She said as she let her arrow fly.

The arrow soared through the air and hit an orc in the neck. Suddenly the air was filled with arrows and orcs were falling left and right, but there were too many to take down with only arrows.

"Where are you going?" Haldir called after her as Kalëa jumped down to the bottom branch of the tree, she had run out of arrows.

The arrows eventually stopped and the orcs got close to the border. "Time to fight." Kalëa whispered as she pulled her doubled bladed sword off her back and crouched low on the branch.

"What are you doing?" Haldir asked as he and Orophin dropped onto the branch beside her.

"Keeping the vision from coming to pass." She said simply before leaping off the branch and swinging her sword to lop the head off of an orc. Haldir and Orophin joined her as the rest of the guards began to fight alongside them. "Hold them back until the reinforcements come." Kalëa yelled as she stabbed one orc and twirled to behead another.

An orc blade managed to stab her in the arm and she cried out in pain, but the vision was coming true. The rain was pouring, the lightening was the only source of light, and orcs were screaming. She wasn't about to let what she saw happen, so she picked herself up, gritted her teeth against the pain in her arm, and reached inside her mind to the hidden reserve of pride, stubbornness, and anger that she hoped would keep her alive until the end of the battle.

She resolutely swung her sword blocking an orc sword and slicing the throat of another orc at the same time being careful not to jar her arm too much. She saw an orc behind Haldir about to stab him in the back and jumped between them slicing the orcs head off before he had the chance. Swinging her blade around she jumped into the air and twisted to land behind the orc Haldir was fighting, facing the two. The orcs head rolled away on the ground and Haldir gave her a startled look.

"The reinforcements have arrived." Kalëa said turning to kill another orc. She and Haldir continued to fight until the orcs were no more.

Kalëa was bent double trying to catch her breath, which seemed to constantly want to leave her body thanks to the pain radiating from her arm. It was hard to tell she was injured though, unless you really looked. The rain had stopped just before reinforcements arrived and she was covered in blood. Her long blonde hair was wet and matted from both the rain and orc blood, her clothing was soaked and had a dark red/black shine to it in the moonlight. The sky was clear now and the immediate danger had passed.

Forcing herself to stand she began to walk back to the Golden Woods, looking carefully for the injured as she did. She came across an elf lying face down. Kneeling she turned him over and checked for the beat in his wrist that would tell her if he still lived. It was there but very faint. "Hold on, young one. I will get you the help you need." She lifted him with a pained grunt as the flesh in her arm tore some more. "Elbereth!" she breathed as she carried him to the woods where another elf took him from her and carried him to the healing house.

"You fought well, my lady." Haldir said from behind her.

She turned and arched an eyebrow. "Did you expect I would not?"

"I did not expect a lady to be able to handle a battle such as this." He answered truthfully.

"Learn this, and learn it well Haldir marchwarden of Lorien, I am not some fragile elleth who must be protected I am a capable fighter and do not forget that." Kalëa turned to storm off to the healing house but she lost her balance and tumbled backward into Haldir. "I had hoped I would make it to the healing house first." She whispered, and her words were starting to slur together. "Stupid orc." She breathed as her eyes closed and she passed out in the marchwarden's arms.

Authors note

Ok, so this is my first ever LOTR fic. Please review and tell me what you think.

Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Constructive criticism is welcome, any flames will be sent down to Moria and fed to the balroq. Hey, he's gotta eat something right?


	2. Healing & Thank you's

Disclaimer: original disclaimer stands. See first chapter

Chapter two

Healing & Thank You's

"Ugghhh." Kalëa groaned as her eyes opened to a blinding light.

"Welcome back, my friend." someone said softly from behind the glow of light.

"Father?" She groaned, she felt hot and tired. Her arm hurt something awful and she couldn't seem to make sense of anything.

"You are injured. I am healing your arm." Another voice told her quietly. "The blade was poisoned and it has given you a fever."

"Nana, hurts." She whispered like she had when she was still little and her real mother had tended to a skinned knee.

"I know, child." The voice answered softly.

"How'd I hurt my arm?" Kalëa asked just before her eyes closed again.

"She is delirious." Celeborn said worriedly.

"Do not fret so, my love." Galadreil told him as she stood and turned toward her husband. "I told you she would be fine and she will be."

"I simply do not like to see her hurt." Celeborn insisted.

"No one likes to see their child hurt, and though she is not our flesh and blood she is as much our child as Celebrian is." Galadreil soothed him placing her hand on his elbow.

"That she is." Celeborn said with a smile. "But she will never be the daughter her parents wanted. And for that I must admit I am glad, for she would not truly be herself if she ever acted the way they wished."

"She would never have allowed herself to be forced to do something she did not wish. She is truly unique, but hers is a lonely life and I am sad for that." Galadreil spoke sadly.

"She has never found company particularly pleasing unless it is one of us, she continually calls the other councilors insufferable. I will not even mention what she calls them besides that. She truly can be a wild child when she wants to be." Celeborn said with a laugh.

"Oh believe me I know. She is brilliant though, that is why I took her in. She never would have blossomed like she has with her parents." Galadreil sighed. "It is a shame that even among our race people cannot see what lies beneath the surface."

"We should let her rest. Should we not?" Celeborn asked quietly.

"Yes. She will need all her strength to fight the poison in her system." Galadreil answered as they left the room Kalëa was in.

As the Lord and Lady of the golden wood left Kalëa's room Haldir walked out of the room his brother was in. "My Lord and Lady." He greeted them formally with a bow when he saw them.

"Haldir, how is Rumil this morning?" Celeborn asked.

"He is doing better. The healer says he will be back in our talan within a week." Haldir answered.

"That is good." Galadreil said with a smile. "You all fought bravely. I am glad that we did not have to pay for the need with any elven lives."

"If you had not sent your advisor we surely would have paid with many lives, if we were able to stop them at all." Haldir admitted.

"Yes. Kalëa is a brilliant strategist. I could not have sent another in her place." Celeborn said, praising her openly.

"She saved my life, and for that I can never repay her." Haldir said bowing low. "If you will excuse me I have matters that must be attended to."

"Of course, Haldir." Galadreil replied in a light tone. "Go and ready your talan for when Rumil returns."

"Thank you My Lady." Haldir said bowing to the both of them. "My Lord."

"Good day Haldir." Celeborn said as he left.

"Let us return to our duties, love." Galadreil said as they walked back to their talan.

Two weeks later Kalëa was back in her talan polishing her sword once again before heading to bed, though it was still quite early. The healer and her Lady had insisted she get her rest and she knew that the Lady of Light would know if she did not.

A knock on her door startled her. Furrowing her brow in confusion she set her sword on the bed and walked into the sitting room to the door. "Marchwarden." She said in slight surprise as she opened the door to reveal none other than the marchwarden Haldir.

"May I enter?" Haldir asked politely.

"If you wish. I will not stop you." She replied stepping aside to let him in. She noticed how his eyes swept the room taking in the simple plain area. Her desk was cluttered with papers and letters she had yet to read for her Lord, the table was spotless. A small fireplace was empty. Everything was in its place including the many books and scrolls that lined her shelves. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice thank you." Haldir replied looking at her curiously. She was only wearing tight brown leggings and a loose white shirt. Her hair wasn't braided and instead fell in graceful waves down her back and over her shoulders, the late day sun catching it and making the strands shine like spun silver.

Kalëa set herself to making two cups of tea and set them on a table set between two comfortable looking armchairs in front of the empty fireplace. She sat and picked up her tea, gesturing for Haldir to do the same.

They sat in silence for a while before Kalëa decided it was time to break it. "To what do I owe this visit marchwarden?" She asked as she sipped her tea.

Haldir sighed and set his cup on table between them. "I came to thank you."

"That must not be easy for you." She commented.

"It must be done. You saved my life as well as the lives of by brothers." Haldir replied.

"It was nothing." Kalëa said with a shrug. Her arm was no longer in its sling but she was still careful with it.

"It was not nothing." Haldir insisted. "If you had not been there Rumil and Orophin would surely have died."

"As would you." She shrugged again and sipped her tea. "But the fact remains I was there, you did not die nor did your brothers, and there is no need for this conversation."

"I am trying to thank you for saving our lives. Does that mean nothing to you?" Haldir asked angrily.

Arching an eyebrow Kalëa simply looked at him for a moment, her cool blue eyes seeming to bore into him. Setting her tea aside she crossed her arms over her chest, careful of her injured one. "What is interesting to me is that you feel it necessary to thank me." She answered calmly. "I do not feel it necessary to be thanked, nor did I expect to be."

"I can not believe you thought I would not thank you for saving my brothers lives, they are all I have left besides my position." Haldir said hotly. "What do you think I am?"

"An elf who does not thank others unnecessarily unless they feel it necessary when it truly is not." Kalëa answered leaning back in her chair. "What I want to know is why you feel it necessary to thank me."

"You are the Lord Celeborn's chief advisor, you put yourself in danger to save our lives. I believe that justifies a thank you." Haldir answered.

"Ah, I see. I appreciate the thought marchwarden Haldir, but it is unnecessary for you to thank me. Now if you do not mind I was going to get some rest as I am still recuperating and The Lady of Light will not be happy if I run myself ragged." Kalëa said standing and taking the tea cups to the washing area where she submerged them to be cleaned in a moment.

"As you wish, my lady." Haldir said stiffly, standing and moving toward the door. "I had not thought you would be as heartless as you truly are."

"Marchwarden do not begin to assume things about me, you do not even know me." Kalëa responded simply not looking at him as she took a cloth and began to wash the cup and kettle.

"Very well. I bid you good day, councilor." Haldir replied coldly as he stepped outside and closed the door to her talan. Once he was out of earshot he began mumbling about ungrateful councilors, who don't know their place.

Kalëa shook her head as she replaced the teacups in their cabinet and the kettle by the cooking fire she had doused. "I will think on this later." She decide as she put her polishing supplies away and lay down to sleep.

Haldir made his way to the talan he shared with his brothers trying to figure out why this elleth was so cold. All he had been trying to do was thank her for saving his brothers lives, granted he wouldn't do that for just anyone. But she was not a border guard she didn't have to fight and she had.

"Hello brother, where were you off to?" Orophin asked as Haldir entered their talan.

"I went to see the advisor who helped us fight the orcs a few weeks ago." Haldir replied walking over to an armchair and sitting down

"Why did you do that?" his brother asked curiously, sitting across from him.

"I wanted to see if she was all right." Haldir answered. "She was hurt badly."

"Was that all you wanted to see?" Orophin asked with amusement lacing his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean brother?" Haldir glared dangerously.

"Nothing, but it has been a long time since you have had any interest in an elleth, of any kind. I was merely curious."

"Well it is none of your business, besides even if I had wanted anything to happen, which I did not, she is not my type." Haldir said acidly as he stood and walked into his room.

Orophin just sat there smiling. His brother was interested in this elleth, maybe he would finally settle down.

Authors Note

How'm I doing so far? Review or the balroq from Moria will come to your house and burn your computer to ash. Yes, I have the servants of Morgoth under my thumb, MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PWEASE REVIEW!


	3. Traveling & Discoveries

Disclaimer: original disclaimer stands. See first chapter

Chapter three

Traveling & Discoveries

Kalëa paced back and forth in her sitting room. It had been a full month since she had woken from her healing sleep and she was getting restless. The healers had just told her that she could go back to her full duty and she couldn't wait, though it was still early.

She had woken early this morning and the sun had not yet risen, though she had already eaten, bathed, and braided her hair. Suddenly a mind touched hers and she heard her Ladies voice in her head. _Would you please join the Lord Celeborn and myself in our sitting room, Kalëa there is urgent business to attend to. _

_I am on my way, my Lady._ She answered as she grabbed the letters she was going to give Celeborn to read over that day and headed for the talan a few trees over.

"What is it you wished to discuss?" She asked as she sat in an armchair facing the couple.

"I have an urgent message for my son-in-law, Lord Elrond of Rivendale. It requires the utmost care and I do not trust anyone but you to carry it." Celeborn answered calmly.

Sitting up a little straighter. "Is something going to happen, my Lord?" She asked softly.

"Not that we know of, Kal." Galadreil replied settling a hand on top of her husbands.

"What message do you wish me to give to Lord Elrond?" Kalëa asked.

"We have received a letter requesting someone to come and help train the newest guards for Rivendale." Galadreil answered turning to her. "You are an excellent fighter and we could not think of anyone more suited for the task at hand. Also, we thought you might enjoy seeing Arwen and the Twins again. They have missed you greatly, Kal." She smiled softly at her adopted daughter.

"If you wish me to go I will be happy to. When do I leave?" Kalëa asked bowing her head.

"In two days time, that should give you enough time to prepare. Also before you leave, you should know that we are sending the marchwarden with you, to aid you in their training." Celeborn said in a tone that told her it was non negotiable.

"As you wish, my Lord." She answered bowing. "I will prepare to leave then, these are the letters you need to look over my Lord." She said handing him the stack of papers before she turned and left.

"My Lord Celeborn, you wished to see me." Haldir asked entering his lord's study.

"Ah yes, come in Haldir. I have need of your services." Celeborn answered ushering the marchwarden in.

"In what way can I help you my lord?"

"I am sending my advisor Kalëa to Rivendale to help train their border guards, and I wish for you to join her on the journey."

"Does she not have an escort already?" Haldir asked in confusion.

"She prefers to travel alone when she visits other realms. This time I thought it best if someone accompany her since she was injured so recently." Celeborn explained calmly.

"I see, I am more than happy to escort the lady." Haldir answered with a bow. "When do we leave?"

"In two days time, at dawn." Celeborn replied simply. "And it would be best to call her by her name instead of my lady, she truly hates that title."

"I will prepare to leave immediately my lord." Haldir responded bowing.

"Good." Celeborn nodded.

Two days later Kalëa stood by her horse. She hadn't braided her hair that day and instead it flowed loosely down her back. She wore a leather outfit similar to the one she had worn to the border, except this one was dark red, and her weapons were strapped to her back, belt and stuck in her boots. Her saddlebags were packed and already attached to her saddle. The pure black stallion, Aranlomë, was restless and moved from side to side next to her. "I know Aranlomë, we will leave soon." She whispered into her stallion's ear as she petted his nose.

"So you own this horse, I have often wondered who had managed to tame him." Haldir said from behind her leading his own horse to stand next to hers. His horse was a white mare liberally dappled with silver.

"Who says I tamed him?" Kalëa answered softly. "One does not tame a horse such as Aranlomë."

"Then how do you ride him?"

"I ride him only if he allows it. He will never be tamed, but he is friendly once you show him you are not trying to tame him." She answered smiling at the horse. "He is intelligent and he makes his own choices on who rides him and who does not. That will never change, nor would I want it to."

"I see you are both ready to depart." Celeborn said as he and his wife walked up to them.

"Have a good journey, and try not to kill him before you get to Rivendale, alright Kal." Galadreil added to her husbands comment.

Kalëa perked up. "Does that mean it is acceptable for me to kill him once we reach Rivendale?"

Galadreil laughed shaking her head. "You always were a free spirit, Kalëa."

"I know, and I won't kill the marchwarden." She sounded somewhat disappointed but then perked up.

"This is the letter for Elrond, and these are for Celebrian, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir." Celeborn said handing her a stack of letters in sealed envelopes.

"I will make sure they get to the appropriate people." She said tucking them into a waterproof pouch on her belt. "Is there anything else you request of me my lord?"

"Try and have fun while you are there, Kalëa, you work too much." Celeborn answered her with a smile on his face.

"I will attempt it, though I make no promises. You know I prefer my solitude." Kalëa answered with a sigh.

"Be careful, and be safe." Galadreil said softly walking over and giving Kalëa a hug. "Try to be careful." She added as the pair before her mounted their horses.

"Since when am I ever careful." Kalëa answered with a roguish grin, the scene was highly reminiscent of when she had left for the border a month ago.

"This time will you actually try?" Celeborn asked with a smile of his own.

"I make no promises, my lord." Kalëa answered with a small bow of her head.

"Have a safe trip." Galadreil sighed softly as she and her husband moved out of their way.

"I will try. I hope to see you again soon." Kalëa bowed her head and kicked her heels gently into her horse's sides, spurring him toward the border.

Haldir bid his lord and lady farewell before following her into the woods.

The pair rode in silence until midday when Kalëa stopped her horse and dismounted.

"What are you doing, my lady?" Haldir asked dismounting his own horse and following her off the path.

"I am allowing the horses to rest." Kalëa answered simply leading her horse further from the path.

After a few minutes they came to a clearing with a small stream. Kalëa removed her horse's bridle and allowed him to drink and chomp on some grass. Haldir did the same before sitting next to her on a fallen branch.

"The lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadreil seem to be fond of you." He commented.

"They raised me since I was but an elfling." She said softly.

"Your parents died?" He asked.

"No, they now live in Mirkwood."

"Then why did the Lord and Lady raise you?" He asked curiously.

"My parents begged them to take me because they didn't want me anymore." She said with a shrug.

"What?" Haldir said in shock.

"I was not the daughter they wanted, so they got rid of me." Kalëa said apathetically.

"I do not understand why anyone would do that to their own flesh and blood." Haldir said shaking his head.

"I really do not mind anymore, I did at first, but the lady was very nice to me and they allowed me to learn what I wanted to. Lord Celeborn himself taught me the art of swordplay, and he had the marchwarden at the time teach me how to master the double bladed sword and archery." Kalëa smiled. "They never pushed me into learning things that I did not wish to, and they never forced me to wear dresses."

"You seem to be happy your parents did not want you." Haldir said.

"It gave me the chance to do what I wanted with my life, not what they wanted me to do." She said with a shrug. They were silent for a few minutes until she looked up at the sky. "We should keep moving if we want to get to the border by nightfall."

"We should." Haldir agreed as they stood and began to put the bridles back on their horses before leading them back to the path.

Kalëa mounted her horse and lead the way through the forest once again. They rode in silence until they reached the border guard.

Dismounting Kalëa led Aranlomë to the area the guard's horses were housed and took off his bridle and saddle. Then she took handfuls of grass and rubbed him down before petting his nose and moving to the talan she was sleeping in with her things.

Later that night she sat around the fire with the guards and listened to the stories and songs they told to keep themselves occupied. Haldir sat across from her and he seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was back on the border.

Finally Kalëa decided it was time to call it a night. "We leave before dawn tomorrow, Haldir. It would be best if we got some rest before we leave." She called across the fire.

"As you wish, my lady." Haldir said standing and moving to the talan he was staying in, while she went to hers.

Taking her weapons off she laid down and unfocused her eyes so she could sleep.

It was dark when Kalëa woke the next morning. Stretching she strapped her weapons on again and grabbed her saddlebags and bridle. She climbed down from her talan and whistled for Aranlomë. "Morning." She said as she petted his mane. "Sorry its so early but I want to get going as soon as we can." She apologized while she saddled him and put the bridle in place. "Stay here, all right."

Aranlomë snorted and nodded his head. Kalëa smiled and went to wake Haldir.

Half an hour later the two were riding out of the golden wood on a path toward Rivendale.

The sky didn't begin to lighten until the golden wood was well out of sight and the horses were beginning to tire. "We should rest at the next stream. It is not far." Kalëa said.

"That is a good idea." Haldir agreed. A few minutes later they came to a stream and the two dismounted and allowed their horses to drink.

Rummaging around in her saddlebag Kalëa came up with a few loafs of lembas bread wrapped in leaves. Breaking some off she handed it to Haldir, then she broke off another piece and put the bread back in her bag before sitting down on the ground to eat it. Kalëa remained silent after she had finished her lembas.

"What did the lord and lady teach you besides fighting?" Haldir asked, he was curious about the elleth next to him, who could fight with the best of them but let very little about her be known.

She glanced at Haldir. "Why do you want to know?" She countered.

"I am simply curious." Haldir replied honestly.

Sighing Kalëa decided she would tell him a little about what else she had learned. "They taught me about history, diplomacy, strategy, war, I sat in on council meetings, they taught me how to analyze situations and find the best solution to satisfy all present. I also had private lessons with the lady." She smiled as she remembered her lessons; they were the first time anyone had encouraged her to do what she wanted.

"I see, then you know your way around a council meeting." Haldir commented.

"Oh yes, yes I do." Kalëa laughed as Aranlomë trotted up behind her and snuffled her hair. "Want to keep going do you?" She smiled as she turned to the horse. He whinnied and shook his head in the affirmative. "Alright then, let us go."

She and Haldir remounted and turned toward Rivendale again.

During the next two days Kalëa showed no sign of wanting conversation so they both remained silent.

They quickly set up a routine for setting up camp. Kalëa took care of the horses while Haldir gathered firewood and set up the bedrolls while Kalëa cooked dinner. Dinner often consisted of rations that she had packed, the occasional rabbit, and any vegetables that she might have found when they stopped.

It was on the third day of riding that she decided to instigate conversation between them. "Why do you insist on calling me my lady?" Kalëa asked as they rode side by side.

"You are a lady and your station demands it." Haldir answered looking ahead.

Kalëa shook her head an amused smile playing on her lips. "From now on I would appreciate simply being called Kalëa, I have never been fond of being called my lady." Looking over at him she smiled more. "I am certain that Lord Celeborn told you the same thing."

"How would you know what my lord told me?" Haldir asked softly, his back stiffening.

"Relax, Haldir. I have very little sense of propriety. And I know what he told you because I know him. Just like I know the only reason you are going with me is because I was injured not long ago and he is worried I will not be able to defend myself as well as I would otherwise. Am I correct?"

Haldir looked over at her and saw that she was smiling, he had never seen her smile before and he couldn't help but think that it made her look stunning. "Yes." He answered honestly.

"I thought so." Kalëa said her smile widening slightly. "There is a path I know coming up in an hour, it will shorten our trip by two days time." She said as they crossed a stream.

"Is it dangerous?" Haldir asked cautiously, he had been charged to protect her.

"Do not worry so, Haldir. I do not have a wish to die as Lord Celeborn sometimes thinks. It is safe enough." She answered laughing slightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Haldir asked curiously.

"Aranlomë is getting a bit restless." She explained. "Normally I ride alone, and do not limit his speed." Turning a bit she sighed, "I suppose you would mind picking up the pace a bit."

"Brethil would not mind it either, she is rather restless as well." Haldir admitted.

"Then let us let them stretch their legs." Kalëa said kicking her heels into Aranlomë's flanks. Haldir watched her for a moment as she galloped away. Her hair flew behind her tangling and twisting in the wind, her arms were taught as she gripped the reigns, and she laughed, smiling. "Are you going to join me, marchwarden?" She called back.

Kicking his heels into Brethil's flanks he took off after her until they were neck and neck. A smile broke out on his face as he felt the wind whistle past them.

They didn't slow down until the horses began to tire. Kalëa was the first to reign Aranlomë in, Haldir quickly followed suit.

Aranlomë tossed his head and whinnied happily. "I enjoyed it too friend." Kalëa laughed. "And I believe Brethil did as well."

"She enjoyed getting the chance to show how fast she truly is." "Haldir agreed with a grin. "She so rarely gets the chance."

"The shortcut I told you about is just up ahead." Kalëa realized out loud. "We should rest before we continue. It may be safe but I do not think we should camp along the path there, I never have before and I do not think we should start." She said dismounting and removing Aranlomë's bridle.

Haldir dismounted and removed Brethil's bridle as well. It was only midmorning so they had plenty of time before nightfall.

Kalëa reached into her saddlebag and once again brought out some lembas, breaking off two pieces she put it back and handed a piece to Haldir.

"Thank you." Haldir said softly as he took it.

Kalëa shrugged and bit a piece off of hers. "I was hungry." She said around a mouthful of lembas. Shaking his head Haldir began to eat his. "What?" she asked, seeing the wry smile on his face.

"You do not act like an elleth." Haldir said simply.

Kalëa threw her head back and laughed, a light mellifluous laugh that filled the air. "You are just now figuring that out?" She chuckled shaking her head, "A bit slow on the uptake are you not, Haldir?" Haldir narrowed his eyes and went over to Brethil, rubbing her nose. "I apologize Haldir." She said with a sigh.

"Very well." Haldir replied stroking Brethil's mane. "We should keep moving."

"Aye, we should." She agreed beginning to put the bridle on Aranlomë again. They both mounted up again and she led the way to her shortcut.

The shortcut took them through a thick forest. The path was overgrown causing them to ride in single file. The tops of the trees were so thick that the sunlight barely reached the path to illuminate it. Haldir could see why she didn't want to have to camp there.

"It is quiet." He whispered as if fearing to break the unnatural stillness of the wood around them.

"The animals are afraid of us, we are in no danger. Though, we should not linger." Kalëa whispered back, she tapped her heels lightly into Aranlomë's sides bringing him to a trot. Haldir followed her lead, the forest did not sit well with him.

They remained silent until the trees began to thin. It was impossible to tell how long they had been in the forest but the light that managed to hit the ground had disappeared some time ago.

When they finally emerged from the wood Haldir realized that the sun had almost set. "That took quite a while." He commented.

"Aye, but going through the forest takes less time then going around it. No matter how unsettling it is." She said logically turning Aranlomë toward the spot she usually camped. "There is a nice little spring that is just outside of the forest this way, it is where I usually camp when I go to Rivendale." She said.

Authors note

I really like this chapter. Haldir finds out about the mysterious elleth that saved his life. OOOOHHHHH, I smell drama. Wait what am I saying, of course they'll be drama. As long as I'm the author anyway.

Ok enough of my babbling please review so I know if I'm doing any good or not. Like I said this is my first LOTR fic and my first romance fic too. So please review.


	4. Old Friends & New Deals

Disclaimer: original disclaimer stands. See first chapter

Chapter 4

Old Friends and New Deals

The rest of the trip was uneventful, and pretty straightforward. It took them a total of twelve days to make the journey, and they spent most of the rest of their time silent lost in their own thoughts.

They had just crossed the border into Rivendale when three elves dropped to the path in front of them arrows pointed at their hearts. "Who wishes entrance into the valley if Imladris?" The one on the left asked. They all had dark hair braided back from their faces, and wore broad swords at their hips.

Kalëa drew herself up in the saddle giving off an air of authority. "I am Kalëa chief advisor to the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, this is Haldir marchwarden of Lothlorien. We come to deliver a message to Lord Elrond Peredhel from my lord and lady."

"My Lady Kalëa, it has been long since you have crossed our borders." The elf in charge said signaling for the others to lower their bows. "Welcome to the valley of Imladris." He said bowing slightly.

"It is good to visit once again. I have missed the beauty of your home." Kalëa replied sincerely inclining her head. "If you do not mind, we have been on the road for many days and I would like to arrive soon to give our horses a good rest."

"Of course. Do you wish an escort, my lady?" The elf asked.

"No, I know my way around well enough. And I would not deprive your border of its guards." She replied easily.

"Then I bid you good day." He said returning to the trees with the other two elves.

"I hope you have no need to use those bows." She called as Aranlomë began walking forward again. Haldir followed her in silence.

They reached Rivendale within two hours. Elrond, Erestor, Celebrian, and Glorfindel were waiting for them. The guard had sent a messenger saying they would arrive shortly.

Kalëa and Haldir dismounted and allowed stable hands to lead their horses to a meadow to graze and rest. They had learned the hard way a few years ago that Aranlomë did not like to be stabled.

"Welcome to Imladris, Kalëa, marchwarden." Elrond greeted. "Your things will be taken to your rooms."

"Greetings from the Lord Celeborn and his wife the Lady Galadriel." Kalëa said bowing her head. "It is an honor to be a guest in your home once again Lord Elrond."

"The honor is mine. I have long considered you a trusted friend and member of my family." Elrond smiled kindly at her. "Would you care to refresh yourselves before we take care of any business you may have?"

"It has been a long ride and I would not lie and say I do not relish the opportunity, my lord. Thank you." Kalëa said with a bow.

"Erestor will show you to your rooms for I have other matters to attend to. I will see you at dinner." Elrond said excusing himself.

"Hello, Lady Kalëa. It is good to see you again." Erestor said softly.

"It is good to see you, Erestor, and you as well Glorfindel." Kalëa responded. She walked up to Celebrian. "It is good to see you again Celebrian." She said with a smile.

"I have missed you, Kal." Celebrian smiled brightly and pulled the other elleth into an embrace. "How have you been?"

"I have been well." Kalëa answered. "And you?"

"I have had my hands full with Arwen and the Twins. Though they have all reached majority, I wonder sometimes whether or not they have truly grown up." She answered with a wry smile.

"They will come into their own in time. They are still young, Arwen is just past her majority after all. And the twins are only a few centuries old." Kalëa said reassuringly.

"I am glad you could come to her begetting day that year."

"I would not have missed it for the world, you know that. But I am tired, and dirty and though I don't mind being either it would be best if I washed up before dinner." Kalëa said. "I will see you then Celebrian."

"I will go and tell the children you are here, they will be thrilled." Celebrian replied turning to go.

"Do not tell them. I want to see their faces when they realize I am here." Kalëa laughed.

"Very well, Kal." Celebrian gave her an indulgent smile before turning to leave.

"Well met, Kalëa." Glorfindel spoke for the first time.

"Well met, Glorfindel." She replied as they grasped elbows in greeting.

"So you are the one they sent to help me train the guards." Glorfindel smiled. "I wonder how they will react to that."

"They will either accept it or not. I have no need for their acceptance, perhaps a sparring match between the two of us would change their minds." She grinned. Glorfindel was the only elf other than Celeborn that she would spar with, and they did not spar often.

"Perhaps. How long are you here?" He asked as they began to move toward her usual guest rooms.

"I will see you later Haldir." She called over her shoulder. "I do not know." She said turning to Glorfindel. "I will remain until you have no further need of me, or my lord and lady call me back to Lothlorien."

Glorfindel nodded. "Will you join me in the Hall of Fire later, perhaps we could even get you to sing a song for us."

"I do not think I will sing but I would be happy to join you for a drink Fin." She said with a warm smile. "It has been a while since I have had much social interaction."

"You can be rather antisocial, Kal." Glorfindel noted. "But you can be very social when you want to be." He added in a placating tone.

She laughed loudly. "When will you learn, my dear Fin, that nothing you say will offend me." She shook her head smiling. "I have pretty much heard it all."

"That does not mean I have a license to say something offensive."

"True, but it does mean that if you do you should not worry about it so much." She said glancing over at him. "Believe me if you offend me I will let you know."

Glorfindel laughed throwing his head back so his golden hair tumbled down his back in silky waves. "I believe we have reached your rooms." He said when his laughter subsided.

"So we have." She commented with an arched eyebrow. "I will see you at dinner then Fin. The usual dining hall?"

"Yes, I believe your things should be here by now." Fin said turning to her. "I shall see you at dinner once you have refreshed yourself."

"I will see you there Fin. How long until dinner is served?" She asked opening her door.

"Two hours. I will see you then Kal."

Kalëa nodded to him and stepped inside closing the door behind her. Turning she looked at the rooms Elrond always provided for her. They were spacious and roomy, decorated in warm shades of blue and gold. Her saddlebags were sitting on the sofa and she went over and grabbed them moving to the bedroom.

The bed was made and already turned down for her, the fluffy gold comforter embroidered with small blue flowers. It was nothing like the simple brown comforter she had at home. The bed curtains were drawn back and a vase of flowers had been put on the bedside table.

Sighing tiredly she took what she needed to bathe and a change of clothes out of her bags and headed into the washroom. Turning the tap she filled the wooden tub with spring water and added her favorite lavender oil. She undressed and folded her travel worn clothing before stepping into the bath and submerging herself with a blissful groan.

She let herself relax for a few minutes and worry about absolutely nothing before she quickly scrubbed the grime of travel off her skin and began washing her hair. She ran her fingers through the tangled strands to evenly distribute the soap and give it a nice soft texture. She rinsed her hair and stood drying her self with a towel before stepping out of the tub and draining it.

She wrapped the towel around herself tucking it under her arms then she took another towel and began to dry her hair. She rubbed the strands between her hands until most of the water had leached into the towel, and she hung the towel on the side of the tub.

She pulled the dark blue velvet tunic over her head and fastened the silver clasps. Pulling tight brown leggings and her black boots on she laced them up with quick, nimble fingers.

Walking into the bedroom she grabbed a brush and began to run it through her hair until the strands gleamed. She braided the beads of her office into two small braids on either side of her face, and then braided two braids that wrapped around her head and tied them off in back letting them fall down the center of her back.

Kalëa entered the private dining hall that Lord Elrond's family and close friends used just as the servants were finishing setting the table. "My Lady Kalëa." One of the servants greeted her. "I am afraid you are a bit early, no one else has arrived yet."

"I am aware of that." Kalëa said smiling softly. "But I did not feel like sitting in my rooms any longer and I know Lord Glorfindel will be here in a few minutes. Thank you for your concern."

"Very well. Lord Elrond said you should sit in your usual place, my lady." The servant said as she turned to follow the other servants out of the room.

Walking over to the chair she sat in her usual place in between where Glorfindel and Erestor sat. It was only a few more minutes before Glorfindel showed up and sat next to her.

"So, Lord Celeborn sent Haldir with you?" Glorfindel commented simply. "Have your skills diminished since your last visit?" He teased.

"Do you want to spar and find out?" She asked with a laugh. "But no, my skills have not diminished. He was worried that if I ran into trouble I wouldn't be able to properly defend myself due to a recent injury, which is completely healed according to the healers." She said with a shrug.

"How bad was the injury?" Fin asked worriedly.

"I was stabbed in the arm with a poisoned orc blade. It could have been far worse, and the Lady Galadriel cared for me herself. I am perfectly fine now, my lord was simply being over protective." Kalëa answered calmly.

"I see. And how were you injured?" Fin inquired curiously leaning his chin on his hand.

Just as Kalëa was about to answer Elrond, Celebrian, and Erestor entered. "You work to much Elrond." Celebrian said irritably, "As do you, Erestor."

"We have to finish the plans for the new bridge. If we do not begin construction within the next fortnight it will not be finished before winter." Elrond said tiredly.

"You will come to bed before the moon rises tonight Elrond." Celebrian stated adamantly as she sat in her usual place. "You will come to the Hall of Fire and relax with your friends for a night."

"The bridge plans must be finished and we are far behind as it is." Elrond argued back, Erestor was wisely staying out of this.

"Lord Elrond." Kalëa broke in with amusement in her voice. "I would not argue with your wife on this matter. She will win."

"I have to finish those plans." Elrond repeated. "She will not win."

"You forget, my lord, that I grew up with her." Kalëa responded to that with a grin of amusement. "When it comes to stubbornness she is second only to her father. I am sure that if you do not spend an evening of relaxation with her, which I am sure would be much more desirable to you than sitting up all night poring over papers, and if it is not then there is something seriously wrong with you. She already has a suitable punishment in store." Leaning forward to look around Glorfindel she smiled innocently at him. "Never believe that you will get the upper hand in an argument against your wife, my lord. I do not care who you are, you will lose, especially if the elleth in question is the lady Celebrian."

"Thank you, Kal." Celebrian said with a smug smile on her face.

"She has an excellent point, my lord." Erestor put in as Haldir entered quietly and decided to stay out of it and take his seat wordlessly. "It would be much more enjoyable to relax and enjoy ourselves in the Hall of Fire tonight, and for you two to get some alone time, then to as Kal said sit up all night and pour over papers." Haldir smiled a little at that. "It is a quite logical argument."

Elrond seeing that he was outnumbered and that he had been outmaneuvered decided that it would be better to give in gracefully. "Very well, I concede defeat and will join you in the Hall of Fire after our evening meal has concluded." He said with a smile that clearly said he had been fare more open to the idea then he had let on.

Kalëa smiled at that, shaking her head slightly.

"I did not cheat El!" A voice said angrily and everyone looked to the door to see the twins walk in.

"You started early." One of them stated adamantly, rolling his eyes at his twin.

"I did not start early, you started late." The other one retorted.

"Silence, you can continue your argument after we have finished our meal. Am I clear?" Elrond spoke with authority gesturing for them to take their seats. The twins did so sullenly, glaring at each other from across the table. Kalëa decided to remain silent until they noticed her. "Now do either of you know where your sister is?"

"She said she would be here in a moment, father." One of the twins spoke up still glaring at the other.

A few minutes later Arwen entered. "I apologize for my tardiness, father." She said as she took her seat, which happened to be straight across from Kalëa. "I was painting and lost track of the time."

"I understand." Elrond said softly as the servants began serving the first course. "I often lose track of the time when I am working."

Arwen smiled along with everyone besides Haldir at the obvious understatement. Looking up she saw Kalëa for the first time. "When did you get here?" She asked forgetting her manners in her shock.

"Earlier this afternoon." Kalëa replied with a smirk. "I was wondering when one of you three would notice I was here."

"Why did you not tell us she was visiting?" One of the twins asked their parents.

"I asked them not to, Elladan." Kalëa answered for Celebrian. "I wanted to see how long it would take for you to realize I was here." She smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked in annoyance.

"If I told you, you would change it so I would not be able to tell you apart. Now why would I do a thing like that?" She asked rhetorically. "Now how about you tell me what this argument between the two of you is."

The two glanced at each other and then they started talking at the same time. Kalëa blinked and shook her head. "Alright, alright." She said holding up a hand. "I can not understand you when you both speak at the same time. Elladan you tell your side of the story first, then Elrohir will tell his side."

She ate her salad as Elladan explained how they were riding in the forest and decided to race and how Elrohir had started early and therefore cheated. Then Elrohir broke in with his side of the story about how he hadn't started early Elladan had started late. The conversation just deteriorated from there with them arguing about who was right and who was wrong until Kalëa had had enough.

"Are you both quite finished?" She interrupted them loudly. She set her fork down leveling them both with a 'shut up and listen' look. Both twins glared defiantly at her. "Good, now will you agree to abide by my ruling on this matter?" She asked them.

"I will if Elladan does." Elrohir said petulantly.

"I will if Elrohir does." Elladan shot back glaring at his brother.

Kalëa nodded. "Then my ruling is as follows." Taking a deep breath she finished her thought. "You are both acting ridiculous and you need to stop this argument. There are more important things in life than who won a race."

Her ruling was met with twin wide eyed looks. "That is…" Elladan started.

"Completely ludicrous." Elrohir finished.

"Well, deal with it because that is my ruling and I believe your father agrees with me." Elrond gave her a withering look for dragging him into this.

"I want nothing to do with this." Elrond stated before turning back to his meal. The servants had brought the main course during the twin's story.

"Very well." She had done what she wanted to do in the first place. "So Arwen what are you painting?" She asked turning the conversation to happier topics.

"I am working on a forest scene, but it is taking longer then I thought it would." Arwen answered with a knowing smile.

The rest of dinner went well. The twins forgot that they were mad at each other and started to joke with each other again. Erestor was his usual quiet self until Elrond involved him in a discussion about some vague historical reference. Arwen was talking to her mother about something. Glorfindel, Kalëa, and Haldir were discussing how they would train the troops, since there was no point Haldir shouldn't help with that. Kalëa also passed the letters Celeborn had given her to his family.

Finally desert was almost finished when Glorfindel decided it was time to start badgering. "You know Kalëa," Glorfindel said offhandedly.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"I was wondering if you would agree to sing for us tonight." He said simply. Everyone went quiet, Glorfindel was treading on thin ice here. Kalëa rarely sang and when she did it was usually for a very good reason.

"I might." She answered with a small smile.

"What would it take to get you to sing?" He asked with a sigh.

"How about." She tapped the tip of her finger against her lips in thought. "You let me borrow that book of poetry I like." She smiled at him sweetly.

"That is all you want?" Glorfindel asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Fin. If you let me borrow it I will sing." She sighed heavily.

"Of course you can borrow it Kal." Fin said joyously. "I have not heard you sing in over a decade and I miss the sound of your sweet voice."

"You are a flatterer Fin." She laughed shaking her head at his words. Her plate was clean so she set her fork aside and gave Fin her full attention.

"He tries." Erestor put in.

"Believe me I know." She said with no little amusement.

"I believe it is time to retire to the Hall of Fire since we have a great treat in store for us all tonight." Elrond said with a meaningful smile at Kalëa.

"An excellent idea Elrond!" Glorfindel laughed heartily. "If I may my lady." He asked offering his arm to Kalëa as they began to exit the dining hall.

Taking his arm Kalëa allowed Glorfindel to lead her to the Hall of Fire. "What do you think I should sing?" She asked Glorfindel as they entered.

"I do not care what you sing as long as you sing." Glorfindel replied easily knowing she wouldn't listen to him anyway.

Kalëa sighed. "Very well." Looking around she smiled, she had always loved Imladris, even if it wasn't home. "I think I will relax a bit before I sing however." She told Fin as she pulled away from him and walked over to the refreshment table to pick up a glass of wine.

Kalëa spent the next hour walking around the Hall and drinking her glass of wine. Glorfindel came up to her when she had finished her glass and she gave him a 'Do not push me' look.

"I was just about to go up and sing, Fin. I am waiting until Lindir finishes his song." She told him quickly to cut off any further badgering.

"He is almost finished. I have already spoken to him about you singing and he is most excited to hear you again." Fin said with a brilliant smile.

Rolling her eyes Kalëa walked toward the dais in the center of the room. She reached the edge just as Lindir finished his song and stood to leave the dais. He smiled at her as she climbed up and she smiled back. Deciding on the spot which song she would sing she chose one of her own creation.

Kalëa took a deep breath and began to sing a haunting melody of longing and sadness, a poem she had written when she was still very small.

_**Who is this fair haired child**_

_**To whom does she belong**_

_**The summer night was warm and mild**_

_**When she found herself alone**_

_**Take her in **_

_**Soothe her fears**_

_**Her story you could not begin **_

_**To tell in a thousand years**_

_**A sadness deep inside her heart**_

_**A hurt that will never heal**_

_**Threatens to tear her apart**_

_**She wishes not to feel**_

_**A deep pain she cannot forget**_

_**Lies within her breast**_

_**Never will her mind let**_

_**Her body rest**_

_**But even in the blackest night**_

_**A star shines on your way**_

_**To lead you forward toward the light**_

_**And a brand new day**_

_**Kindness she found**_

_**In the most unlikely place**_

_**He lifted her off the ground**_

_**As she looked into his face**_

_**Grief gives way to joy**_

_**If you only open your heart**_

_**Let the light lift you up**_

_**Do not let darkness rip you apart**_

She had closed her eyes as she sang and as she finished the last note she opened them and saw that everyone was looking at her. Glorfindel began the clapping, which quickly spread through the audience. Most knew how rare it was to hear Kalëa sing and that they wouldn't hear her for a long while.

Leaving the dais she made her way through the crowd to Glorfindel. "I expect that book tonight Fin. I have kept up my end of the bargain."

"Come I will get you the book." Fin sighed leading her toward his rooms.

OK, so how was the song I put in this chapter. I kinda wanted something that would tell a little bit about her life without telling too much or letting on that it was about her.

By the way my beta said that I should clarify this. The book she wants to borrow from Glorfindel is like really important to him. He is majorly obsessed with it and he doesn't like letting people borrow, read, or even touch it. She really likes the poetry though so that's why she asked for it instead of something embarrassing, which both I and my beta thought would be totally cool. I was thinking of making Glorfindel do something like sing a children's rhyme while doing a handstand in the middle of the training field. That would have been hilarious, but I'm not that cruel, even in my own stories.

Anyway, please review.


	5. Traing, Stupidity & Sparring

Disclaimer: original disclaimer stands. See first chapter

Chapter five

Training, Stupidity, & Sparring

Kalëa was curled up under her comforter with the book Glorfindel had let her borrow and a fire crackling merrily in the grate. She sighed softly as she turned the page and began to read another poem. Her eyes were tired and she leaned her head back to rest her eyes for a moment.

She woke up the next morning before the sun rose as she always did. Yawning she set the book on the bedside table and headed to the washroom to prepare for the day. Once she was washed and dressed in a worn dark green tunic that laced up and a pair of comfortable brown leggings she pulled her knee high dark green leather boots on. She slid her long fighting knives into the outer side of her boots and clipped her hunting knives to the leather belt that she had tied around her waist.

She grabbed her bow and quiver and strapped them to her back before she grabbed her double bladed sword and strapped that on just under her quiver. Grabbing her brush she untangled her hair and braided it into the design that she always used when she was sparring.

She braided ten braids toward the front of each side of her head then she took two and pulled them in front of her shoulders before taking the rest of her hair into a low pony tail at the nape of her neck. Taking the two braids she had set aside she wrapped each of them around her pony tail and tied them together underneath the bunch of hair letting them fall into place with the rest of her locks.

The sun was just becoming visible over the horizon as she headed out the door to her room, grabbing her broad sword and belting it on as she did. Smirking she turned in the direction of Glorfindel's room knowing he wouldn't wake for some time yet. She reached the door to his room in a matter of minutes and leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

She waited there playing around with one of her long knives for about an hour by her guess. The door opened and Glorfindel walked out looking like he had just woken up. In an instant she had one of his arms twisted behind him and her knife at his throat.

"What do you want, Kal?" Glorfindel asked wearily. Kalëa remained silent tightening her grip. "Kal?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly. "Kalëa? Kalëa answer me." He said angrily, she remained silent. "Kalëa!" He sighed in exasperation. "I am rather hungry you know."

She let go of his arm and resheathed her knife in one fluid motion. "You need to wake up earlier." She commented, as she followed him to breakfast.

"You need to wake up later." He shot back with a glare.

"You act as if you were not expecting it." She said throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Honestly I do that every time I visit Imladris and you are surprised."

"If you were anyone else." Glorfindel threatened testily.

"Yes I know I would have been gutted like a fish long ago. I have heard it many times before." She snapped. "If you woke up earlier you would not be caught by surprise every time. Honestly, I would have thought you would expect it." She sighed shaking her head.

Fin sat down to eat breakfast in the main dining hall. Kalëa sighed and leaned against the wall by the door waiting for him to finish. Gazing around the hall she saw Haldir just finishing breakfast. She smirked as she thought of the surprise he would be in for today. Once again she drew her knife from her boot and began to play with it.

She checked the balance and the edge even though she knew the balance was perfect and the edge sharp enough to cut bone. She finished her examination quickly enough and just started twirling it in her hands, and tracing the engraved pattern on the hilt idly while her thoughts began to run wild.

She couldn't help but turn her gaze toward where Haldir was sitting waiting to begin the day. Why did she keep watching him? She didn't know. She looked appraisingly at him, taking in the muscled chest that the simple tunic he wore did practically nothing to hide. She looked at his silky blonde hair and his blue eyes, the same shade as a robins egg. Wait, when had she started paying close enough attention to his eyes to know that.

Haldir could feel someone watching him and turned to see who it was. Kalëa quickly looked away and realized that Glorfindel had finished eating. Pushing her unruly thoughts aside for now she resheathed her knife in her boot and stood. She would try and sort her thoughts out later.

"Are you ready, Kalëa?" Glorfindel asked as he reached her.

"I am the one who has been ready since before dawn, Fin." She replied with a smirk.

"Shall we?" He asked walking toward the door. She followed him and Haldir fell into step beside her.

"How do you wish to introduce us, Fin?" Kalëa asked as they walked into the morning sunlight.

"I will introduce Haldir first then I will introduce you as the chief advisor and warrior you are. There was a reason you fought in the Last Alliance." He answered her simply.

She nodded as they walked onto the practice field. The warriors they were to train were lined up at attention. She and Haldir hung back while Glorfindel addressed the troops.

"As some of you undoubtedly know by now Lord Elrond has asked The Lord Celeborn to send someone to help to train you. Lord Celeborn was quite generous in who he sent. This is Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien. He will help me to train you in the use of the bow and the art of sword craft." Glorfindel addressed the elves in line gesturing toward Haldir, who stepped forward. "Lord Celeborn has also sent his chief advisor to help me train you. This is a true honor for you and a pleasure for me, for a warrior with exceptional talent and skill in archery, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand, and fighting knives will train you. Lord Celeborn has sent his chief advisor and his marchwarden to train you, you will obey them as if their orders were my own."

Kalëa stepped forward to stand beside Glorfindel causing the warriors in line to stare at her in shock. "I was thinking that they could show us what they already know, so Haldir and I have a basis for what they still need to learn." She said looking to Glorfindel.

"An excellent idea Kalëa. Haldir why don't you take half to the archery field to train, Kalëa and I will train the rest in swordsmanship." Glorfindel said with a glance at Haldir.

"I would be happy to." Haldir answered.

"Those who prefer the bow go with Haldir to the archery fields, the rest stay behind you will be training with Lady Kalëa and myself." Glorfindel ordered. About half of the elves began moving toward the archery fields the others stayed behind.

Kalëa looked each elf up and down with a hard, appraising look. "This should be fun." She muttered under her breath to Glorfindel her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"That is most unlikely." Fin replied seriously.

"You really need to learn how to deal with sarcasm, Fin." She sighed taking a step forward and raising her voice. "Alright, how about you pair up and spar. I will come around and check on your progress."

"Why are you here?" One of the elves asked with a sneer.

Glorfindel was about to open his mouth but one look from Kalëa made him rethink that. He knew that she had to take care of this herself or the troops would never respect her.

Kalëa walked up to the elf in question and looked him hard in the eye. "If you do not think I should be here than you must be able to defeat me in a sparring match." She said turning and walking half way toward Glorfindel where she stopped and removed her double bladed sword from her back.

Her meaning was clear, she was calling his words and proving she had the right to be there. The elf walked forward drawing his broadsword as he went. He was confident that he would win, after all this was an elleth who was pretending to know how to use a double bladed sword. Everyone was pretty sure that Glorfindel was playing a game with them.

Kalëa stood perfectly still her chest rising and falling evenly as she held her sword in front of her. The other elf clutched his sword in his hands. He stood in a basic ready stance that was good for defensive fighting, but not so great for aggressive fighting. Kalëa arched an eyebrow when he didn't do anything.

The elf raised his sword and lunged at her with a downward strike. She sidestepped parrying the blow easily kicking out with her right leg and catching him in the back of the knee. He went down on one knee and tried to pivot while he got on his feet again. With one swift movement she caught his blade with one of hers and twisted her wrist. His blade slipped from his fingers and twirled through the air. She jumped and twisted in the air catching his sword in her left hand, and landing next to him she brought her sword up until it was only an inch from his neck.

His startled eyes were wide as he looked at her sword then at her. "The next time you make an assumption like that it could cost you your life." She told him harshly taking her blade away and handing him his sword. "Take your place in line." She ordered, he jumped back into line at the harsh tone she used.

Turning she gave Glorfindel a 'lets do this' look. "I think we should give them a demonstration." He suggested knowing where she was going with this.

"The usual wager?" She asked innocently, they usually bet on their sparring matches.

"Aye." He sighed. "I will not let you win this time." He stated adamantly.

Kalëa smiled slightly. "That is what you said last time." She said as they took their places for the demonstration.

"I intend to make it true this time."

"We will see, we will see." She replied as he came at her with a sidestroke. Kalëa jumped to the side dodging the blow. She stepped forward as he turned toward her and brought one of her blades down in a blow that would have rent him in two if he hadn't parried, and retaliated. She blocked the blow easily and struck out with her right foot at his shin. Glorfindel moved his leg just in time for her to hit nothing but air. She brought her foot back and planted it on solid ground.

They both dropped back and began to circle each other searching for a weakness. Kalëa smiled rather unnervingly but Glorfindel knew that was one of her techniques to mess with someone's head. Her smile widened as he took a step forward and raised his sword to strike an overhead blow. She stepped forward and raised his sword blocking the blow but before he could draw back for another she twirled her double bladed sword expertly between her fingers and trapped both swords between them as she stepped forward forcing their bodies to meet.

She kept Glorfindel's sword trapped like that for a moment before she pushed away from him and kicked his shin hard. He stumbled back and she used that moment of unsteadiness to her advantage. She brought her sword down on his in a powerful blow that almost knocked it out of his grip. She jumped high into the air twirling her sword in the air above her head she twisted and landed behind Glorfindel facing him. Her sword rushed toward his neck and she stopped the blade less than an inch from slicing his head off.

Glorfindel stopped dead in his tracks as he felt cold metal against his neck. His sword fell from his hands and he growled slightly. "I yield." He said loudly. Kalëa withdrew her sword and resheathed her blades before she attached it to her back again.

"So when will we honor our little wager?" She asked innocently.

"In a few days, and if you cut too much off I will kill you." Glorfindel threatened testily.

"You worry too much Fin. Have I ever done anything to make you look bad?" She asked softly.

"No, but there is a first time for everything." He answered glaring at her.

"I would not give me ideas if I were you." She said with a smile. Together they turned toward the troops who were staring in shock at the elleth that had beaten the balroq slayer.

"Let us get a few things straight." Glorfindel announced. "Kalëa has proven herself in battle many times over and deserves the same respect that you show to any other warrior. So far she has been lenient, I can guarantee that she will not be lenient for long. You will obey her as if her orders were my own, for she and I have equal rank and skill with both the blade and the bow. Now shall we begin training, or do I need to find new recruits?"

The shocked elves paired off and began to spar as Kalëa had instructed and she and Glorfindel walked through the pairs correcting what they did wrong and judging what they needed to spend time on.

Kalëa and Glorfindel did not call a rest for several hours and by then most of the recruits stamina was weakening. Kalëa shook her head slowly as she and Glorfindel began to discuss their course of action. "I never imagined they needed so much instruction." She admitted softly as they began to eat the lunch she had packed for them.

"You see now why Elrond and I asked for your help." Glorfindel acknowledged.

"Most barely even know the basics Fin. Where were they raised, under a rock?" She asked exasperatedly.

"They were raised with Elrond's belief in peace and tranquility." Fin replied sadly. "While this is a good thing, it does not create a good breeding ground for warriors."

"Aye." Kalëa agreed with a sigh. "As I have often told you, I love to visit Rivendale but I could never live here permanently. I have too much fight in me to be satisfied with the peaceful life most here lead."

"That is true." Fin agreed amiably as Haldir joined them. "What do you think they need to work on with their archery?" He asked.

Haldir gave him a disgusted look. "I find it hard to believe they call themselves archers. The only aspect in their favor is that they at least managed to hit the target most of the time."

"We had no better luck here I am afraid." Kalëa sighed. "We will have to start with the basics. However, we should not make any decisions until we observe the other recruits. We should switch, Fin. Those that were practicing archery should practice swordplay and those practicing swordplay should practice archery."

Glorfindel nodded watching as the recruits intermingled. He smiled as the recruits who had been with Haldir glanced toward Kalëa in shock as their friends told them what they had seen. "I hope we do not have to repeat our sparring match." He commented. "Though from the look of things we will not have to."

Kalëa smiled. "If they know what is good for them they will listen to their friends." She packed away the debris from their lunch. "We should get back to it. They need to learn endurance or they will never be prepared for battle." They got up and began to sort the troops out for further evaluation.

Authors note

Ok, was I pushing it when she beat Glorfindel. I mean he is the famed balroq slayer and everything, but it's not like he can't be defeated, right. I mean I think they should be evenly matched, neither guaranteed to win or lose. She just happened to win this time. And I mean she was fighting really hard, she had to prove that she was capable of fighting to the morons she's trying to teach.

Please review


	6. Bad News & Worse Revelations

Disclaimer: original disclaimer stands. See first chapter

Chapter 6

Bad news & worse revelations

Over the next few days Kalëa, Glorfindel, and Haldir got into a routine with training the recruits. They would get to the training field at dawn and train until dark, then they would have dinner with Elrond's family and go to the hall of fire.

Kalëa's thoughts were still jumbled and she wasn't having any luck getting them sorted out. She didn't know why she trusted Haldir, all she knew was that whenever he was around it was like her stomach did back flips and she could barely concentrate on what was being said or done.

She started retiring to her chambers earlier and earlier and then began to simply decline going to the hall of fire. She started to notice that it was getting colder as the leaves began to turn; the cold had never bothered her before.

She had been tired during the journey to Rivendale but she had just assumed it was a remnant of poison still in her system. Now she wasn't so sure. Her sword felt heavier than it ever had before. It was taking more strength than it ever had before to draw her bow string back and her aim wasn't as good as it had been before. She still sparred with a fiery passion but the fire in her eyes was dimming ever so slightly.

She began to realize that there was something seriously wrong, but she wasn't sure what it was and she didn't want to worry anyone. But the more she fought the tiredness that was bearing down on her the more tired she became.

She didn't let on though. She fought whatever was wrong with her like hell, but she was getting tired of it. It was two weeks after she had started training the recruits that she realized what was wrong. She realized she was fading, but she couldn't believe it. She had no idea why she would be fading; nothing had changed, had it?

She began to notice a strange feeling in her chest. It was like shortness of breath mixed with a sharp pain in her heart. She was losing her breath so easily now. She kept training though, she wasn't about to let on that she was weakening.

Three weeks after they had arrived Kalëa went to her room after they had dismissed the recruits. Sighing she changed out of her training clothes and into her tight brown leggings and a green silk tunic. She washed her face clear of grime and rebraided her hair in two simple small braids on either side of her face.

Walking to Glorfindel's room she held the scissors she had grabbed tightly in her hand a small smile on her face. "Who is it?" Glorfindel yelled as she knocked on the door to his rooms.

"I have come to honor our wager, Glorfindel." Kalëa called through the heavy oak door. Glorfindel opened the door and she arched an eyebrow. "Should I return later?" She asked an amused smile curling her lips.

"No, come in so we can get this over with." Glorfindel sighed as he held the tunic he was about to put on in his right hand. She smirked and couldn't help but take a peek, even though she had seen him shirtless several times over the long years of her life. "Are you enjoying your view?"

"Very much so." She admitted not feeling she had any reason to deny it.

"You have no propriety, do you?" He asked with a wry smile.

Kalëa rolled her eyes and lifted the scissors to his eye level. "Shall we, my dear Fin?" She asked with a smile.

He glared at her as he sat on the stool he had set up for this. "I am warning you..."

"I know, I have heard it before." She cut him off irritably. "I will not make you look bad, but if you make me look bad the next time you win I will have my revenge." She finished standing behind him and running a comb through his waist length blond hair, that was the color of the sun. "You really do have unique hair. I have never seen this color on any other elf." She commented as she decided on how she was going to style it.

Glorfindel remained silent and tense as she began to cut the hair that she needed to off in order to style it properly. Letting the hair run between her fingers she took her time so as not to cut too much off and get a famed balroq slayer angry with her.

By the time she was finished there was a little less than an hour of sunlight left and they wouldn't have much time to get to dinner. However, she was quite happy with her work and hoped Glorfindel would be as well. "It is finished Fin." She said setting the scissors and comb aside and letting him look at his hair in the mirror.

Glorfindel scrutinized her work for several minutes before giving an approving nod. "You have extraordinary talent when it comes to art and beauty. I do not know why you do not use it more."

"Thank you Glorfindel, and you know why." She replied sharply.

Fin sighed but left it at that, he didn't want to get into this old argument now. Instead he simply admired her handiwork. There were two simple, small, delicate braids on either side of his face that were far shorter than the rest of his hair. She had cut two or so inches off the bottom and done something to it to make it curl slightly at the bottom but be straight on the top.

"We will be late for dinner if we do not hurry." Kalëa said disturbing his thoughts as she made her way toward the door.

Glorfindel stood to follow her pulling his shirt over his head as he did. He glanced at her as they walked side by side to the dining hall. "Would you mind horribly if I asked you a question?" He asked politely.

"I believe you just did Fin." She smiled, and then sighed. "What is your question?"

"What is between you and Haldir?" He asked hesitantly.

Kalëa looked at Glorfindel sharply her eyes flashing for a moment before they were once again cool, elusive walls of ice hiding her inner thoughts. It always frustrated him that he could never read her.

"Why do you ask that Fin?" She tried to deflect and discover how much of her inner turmoil she was letting show.

"I do not know." Fin answered truthfully. "It is just a feeling when I am around the two of you together. And you are always glancing at him with a most curious expression. I simply wanted to know if there was something between you."

"No, there is nothing between us. When we return to Lothlorien we will no doubt go back to our routines and never see each other again." She told him as they approached the dinning hall. She would have to be more careful in the future or her, wait or her what would be revealed. There was nothing important that she did not want revealed, was there?

She sat in her usual seat feeling incredibly confused and flustered. Her situation was not helped when a servant entered and informed everyone that Erestor was dining with a friend tonight and would not be joining them, which meant that there was no barrier between her and Haldir tonight.

During the meal Kalëa was silent during dinner. She didn't even seem to notice when people tried to instigate a conversation with her. The twins finally resorted to kicking her under the table to get her attention.

"Will you stop that?" She snapped causing everyone to stare at her in shock. She never lost her temper. Closing her eyes for a moment she turned to Elrond. "I believe I will return to my chambers now, my Lord." She said stiffly. "I seem to be a bit out of it this evening."

"Of course, Kalëa." Elrond said slightly surprised by her behavior. "Get some rest. If you are still feeling out of sorts tomorrow come and see me."

"I will my lord." She said standing and walking quickly from the room, her back stiff and her jaw set tightly.

Once she had left Elrond turned to Glorfindel. "Was she injured at all today Glorfindel?" He asked trying to make sense of her sudden behavior.

Glorfindel shook his head. "She was not injured today, my friend. In fact she was acting normal up until we arrived for the evening meal."

"Her behavior is most unusual." Elrond mused.

The twins were looking rather dejected. "Why did she yell at us, Nana?" They asked Celebrian in unison.

She gave them a small sad smile. "I do not know penneths, though I will find out." She said standing.

"Where are you going, love?" Elrond asked quietly.

"I am going to go check on her. If something is wrong I am the best person here to discover it." She said simply placing a kiss on her husband's forehead and following Kalëa out of the room.

"Who is it?" Kalëa called as someone knocked on her sitting room door. She was curled up in an armchair in front of the fire staring into its depths.

"It is I, Kal. May I enter?" Celebrian called from the other side of the door.

"It is open if you wish to come in Cel." Kalëa answered simply not moving from her place by the fire or looking up as Celebrian entered.

"Kalëa, what is wrong?" Celebrian asked sitting in the chair opposite her. "You never snap at people." Kalëa didn't answer, just stared into the fire some more. "The twins want to know why you yelled at them, and I do not know what to tell them."

Kalëa finally looked up at her. "I do not know what to tell them either." She said softly. "I do not know what is wrong, Cel." She admitted so softly Celebrian wasn't sure she had actually said it.

"You need to figure it out, Kal." Celebrian replied simply. "Perhaps you need to allow someone other than yourself in for a change."

"I do let others in." Kalëa protested.

"Mother and father do not count. You need friends." Celebrian stated as if it were obvious.

"I have friends. Glorfindel, Erestor, and your husband." Kalëa said impatiently.

"I may buy that Glorfindel and Erestor are your friends, but if Elrond were your friend you would not address him so formally." Celebrian said kindly. "Can you drop the act when you and I are alone, Kal?"

Kalëa looked up sharply. "What act?"

"The one you put on to hide your true feelings." Celebrian sighed. "I know you, Kal, I am one of the few that you can not hide from."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Kalëa said adamantly.

"No, you remember I was the one you opened up to when we were children. I know more about you than anyone else, even mother." Celebrian snapped beginning to get angry.

"Much has changed since we were elflings, Cel." Kalëa said softly turning back to the fire.

"What? What has changed?" Celebrian demanded angrily.

Kalëa stood eyes flashing, Celebrian was one of the only people that she ever allowed to see her temper. "I have changed." She all but shouted.

Celebrian fought not to flinch, when Kalëa was angry facing a horde of orcs armed for battle looked more appealing than facing her. "You have not changed that much, Kal." She stated angrily.

"You may have known me once but those days are done, Celebrian." Kalëa shouted at her adopted sister. "You knew me before I had lived, before I had fought. I have changed, Celebrian and you do not know me any longer."

"How have you changed, Kal?" Celebrian demanded. "How have you changed so drastically that your sister would not know you?"

Kalëa's face hardened and her eyes turned to chips of ice that were hard as mithril. Celebrian unconsciously took a step back as Kalëa grabbed her bow, quiver, knives, and her double bladed sword. Her fears, however, were unfounded as Kalëa immediately left.

Celebrian stood there for a moment before running after her. "Kalëa stop right now, Kalëa answer me!" She demanded as she followed her.

"Of course, My Lady." Kalëa said with a sneer as she stopped and turned to glare at the elleth behind her. "How may I be of service this evening?" Her face was an emotionless mask, but her eyes blazed cold fire and deep within them you could see a glint of something harder than mithril. Her stance was one of apparent ease but anyone who knew her knew better than that.

"Where are you going?" Celebrian asked concern lacing her words despite their angry tone.

"I do not believe that matters, my lady." Kalëa replied harshly. Elrond, Glorfindel, the twins, Arwen and Haldir had heard them and now came upon the scene. The twins and Arwen were shocked at the tone Kalëa was using and the look upon her face.

"It matters to me Kalëa." Celebrian snapped angrily. She was quickly losing her patience. "Now answer me."

"I can not tell you what I do not know, My Lady." Kalëa said calmly, her mask back in place.

"You know where you are going, I know you well enough to know you do not wander aimlessly. Now tell me where you are going!" Celebrian yelled in anger.

"I am sorry My Lady I can not tell you what I do not know." Kalëa repeated just as calmly, which was incredibly infuriating.

"Then tell me what is wrong." Celebrian tried to compromise.

Kalëa's eyes hardened further and she once again repeated. "I can not tell you what I do not know, my lady."

"You are not leaving Kalëa. It is too dangerous for you out there." Celebrian said.

Suddenly everyone was looking at an elleth that no one had seen. "I was not aware that you knew what I was capable of my lady." She stated angrily, the mask falling away. Her eyes practically sparked, her brows were furrowed in anger, her mouth drawn into a hard line and anger radiated from her every motion.

"It is too dangerous for an elleth in the woods." Celebrian said, forgetting that she was not talking to an ordinary elleth in her anger.

Kalëa stiffened and her eyes turned icy once again, but this was a different kind of ice. Her entire demeanor had changed. Her anger once fiery and passionate was now cold and unbending.

"Do you doubt my abilities, my lady?" She asked her voice dangerously soft.

Celebrian paused for a moment seeming to realize the deep hole she had just dug for herself. "I do not doubt your abilities, but no elleth should be alone in the woods during these dark times."

"I know how to take care of myself, my lady. Now if you excuse me I should leave now, before you say something you will seriously regret later." Kalëa said quietly turning and running from the house toward the woods.

"Kalëa!" Celebrian called after her. She didn't answer.

"I will go look for her." Glorfindel said simply.

"I will as well." Haldir added.

Elrond went and gave his wife a much, needed hug. "I do not know what happened, Elrond." Celebrian admitted. "One minute we were talking quietly the next we were shouting and she was running out the door."

Elrond simply rubbed soothing circles on the small of her back in comfort. He knew how much she hated fighting with her sister, and that she was already sorry for what she had said.

"It will be alright, Cel. You wait and see." He assured her quietly. She nodded slowly.

After they had grabbed their weapons Glorfindel and Haldir began to search the woods. It was a long and difficult trail to follow, but Kalëa wasn't trying to cover her tracks and her anger showed in the way she moved.

It was still almost dawn before Glorfindel found her. Telling Haldir to stay out of earshot he walked into the clearing where she was sitting. "Are you going to tell me why you and Celebrian were fighting or do I have to beat it out of you?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kalëa sent him a withering look. "Go away Fin."

"Not until you tell me what that was all about." Glorfindel said stubbornly sitting next to her.

"Must you know everything?" She asked quietly.

"When it comes to a friend in trouble absolutely." He answered softly, looking at her with compassionate eyes.

"I am not in trouble." She denied adamantly.

"I have not seen you lose your temper that spectacularly since Celeborn was injured in the last alliance." Glorfindel observed with a little amusement. "Also, you snapped at the twins. You have never snapped at them, no matter how annoying they were being. Something is wrong and it is not simply going to go away because if it were you would not have gotten as angry with your sister as you did." Glorfindel gave her a worried look. "Is it something I said?" He asked softly.

"Why would you think that, Fin?" Kalëa asked in shock.

"You were fine all through training, and while you were cutting my hair. It was not until after I asked about you and Haldir." He said quietly. "Is there something between you?"

Kalëa looked at him angrily for a moment before the anger drained from her face and her eyes to be replaced by a tired look. That look more than any other scared him. "Kalëa, what is wrong?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "I do not know Fin." She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Laying her cheek against her thigh she looked at him. "All I know is that I am tired. Very tired, and sleep does nothing to help the tiredness I feel."

"Are you still injured?" He asked softly. He knew she had said she was better but in all honesty she tended to downplay her injuries quite a bit.

"No. My injury has long since healed." She said softly. "Fin, I, I think I am fading."

Glorfindel stared at her for a moment in utter shock. How could this strong, brave, undefeatable elleth be fading? "Why?" He finally choked out.

"I barely eat anything anymore, I sleep more than I ever have, even when I was an elfling. I have noticed for the first time how heavy my blade is. Fin, I do not think I will be able to perform my duties much longer." For the first time he realized how weary her voice sounded.

"Is that all?" Fin said. "It could be an after effect of the poison on the blade you were stabbed with. Poison can stay in your system for quite a while you know."

"Fin." She said turning tired eyes to catch his. "I am sleeping with my eyes closed."

Glorfindel gasped. "Why have you not told Elrond?" He demanded.

"If I am fading there is nothing he can do." She answered simply.

"Why are you fading?" He tried instead.

"I do not know, Fin." She said quietly. "I wish I did, for while I do not fear death I do not wish for it."

"When did you notice you were starting to fade?"

"I noticed it while I was still traveling here. I began to get distracted; I was tiring faster than I should have been. I thought perhaps it was simply a remnant of the poison, but it would not have lasted for a full fortnight." She told him her voice quiet and soft, softer than he had ever heard it. "I thought that if I fought it hard enough it would pass. I am so tired Glorfindel, so tired." Her eyes fluttered closed and her words were slurring. "I don not want to fight anymore. Perhaps they were right and I am useless."

"You are not useless." Glorfindel stated adamantly but his words fell on deaf ears as she had fallen asleep. Sighing he stood and gently picked her up cradling her close to his chest as her hair fell across her face. "You are not useless. You are not weak. You are the strongest elf I know, Kalëa. If anyone can survive this I know it is you."

He turned and began the trek back to the Last homely House. He was incredibly worried about how little she weighed in his arms even with all her weapons. Haldir had run ahead to inform Lord Elrond that she was not well.

Authors note

Ok, so I don't really know what happens when an elf fades. I'm just kinda going with what I think would happen. If you have different ideas let me know, maybe I'll incorporate them into a different story.

Please review


	7. Fading & Love at Last

Disclaimer: original disclaimer stands. See first chapter

Chapter seven

Fading & Love At Last

Glorfindel arrived at midmorning and carried her to her rooms, ignoring the worried gazes that followed him. Laying her down on the bed he noticed she was shivering and her skin was cold, he pulled the heavy comforter over her and wrapped it around her. He brushed the hair away from her face to fan out over the pillow and the expression of pain on her face concerned him greatly.

"What has happened to you Kalëa? Why are you fading? How could someone as strong as you fade and not know why?" He whispered as he turned and walked toward the door. Looking back when he reached the threshold he saw her face had smoothed out and no longer looked pained, she was beautiful even knowing she was fading. He almost believed she was just sleeping, but her eyes were closed and elves slept with their eyes open. "What happened to you my friend?" He whispered again as he left.

"Glorfindel, what is wrong with her?" Celebrian asked in concern and fear.

He looked up and took in the worried faces of twins, Arwen, Erestor, Celebrian, Erestor, and even Haldir. He took a deep breath knowing the best way to receive this news was never, but they had the right to know. "She is fading." He whispered sadly.

"What!" Celebrian gasped as the others gaped at him.

"How do you know this Fin?" Elrond asked his long time friend looking for some other explanation, for some reason he simply could not accept that the elleth he respected as not only a warrior but his shield sister was fading away.

"She knows, Elrond. She told me she is fading and I can not deny that I could not accept it at first either, but when you see her you will agree with her." He sighed.

Elrond and the others entered her sleeping chamber hoping this was some cruel joke. Celebrian ran to her bedside as she caught sight of her. "Kalëa!" She cried placing a kiss on her forehead. Shocked at how cold her sister was Celebrian drew back with a gasp tears welling in her eyes as she realized Glorfindel was right. Kalëa the Chief Advisor to Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel, Warrior and protector of Lothlorien, the strongest elf that had ever lived was fading before her eyes.

Elrond had made everyone leave while he examined his newest patient. He sat by her bedside now holding a cup of tea that he was letting cool before having her drink it.

His patient groaned drawing his attention to the bed again. Kalëa's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling.

"Kalëa." Elrond spoke softly so as not to startle her.

Kalëa slowly blinked and turned her head toward him. Her eyes were blank but when she saw him a spark of recognition shone for an instant. "Elrond?" She asked after a moment. He nodded. "Cold." She whispered, her lips barely moving and her voice soft as the wind.

He draped another blanket over her but she had begun to shiver and it didn't stop. He built up the fire and hung a couple of blankets near it to warm them. "You must drink this." He said returning to her bedside and handing her the tea. She shook her head sluggishly. "Please." Elrond said softly not wanting to have to bear witnessing his wife's tears.

"Alright." She managed looking into his eyes.

Helping her sit up he handed her the tea and she drank it slowly. Before he laid her down again. He noticed her wince and became worried. "What is wrong, where does it hurt?" He asked urgently.

"Chest." She whispered her eyes beginning to close again. She was so tired. "Heart hurts." She mumbled as she drifted off to reverie.

Elrond looked sadly at her wondering what had happened to break her heart.

The next few days went the same. Glorfindel continued to train the soldiers along with Haldir but they let them out early everyday to go and see Kalëa. Haldir had grown fond of the stubborn elleth that could fight better than anyone he knew besides Celeborn.

It was the fourth day that she had been lying in bed that they gained the first clue as to what was causing her heartbreak.

It was dark and Arwen was staying with her in case anything happened. Arwen was dozing lightly in an armchair that had been placed by the bed.

Arwen jerked awake as she heard a soft moan of pain. "Kalëa?" She whispered softly.

Another moan sounded through the room. "Nana." Kalëa's weak voice sounded through the silent room. "Where are you going, Nana?"

"Kalëa, Kalëa. Grandmother is not here, what is it you need?" Arwen asked lighting a candle and moving toward the bed. When she saw Kalëa was still asleep she tried to wake her. "Kalëa, wake up." Arwen tried to shake her a little, but she withdrew from the contact as if it burned. "Kalëa what is wrong?" Arwen didn't know what to do so she ran out of the room toward her parent's chambers.

Elrond and Celebrian rushed into the room to see Kalëa twisting and turning in her sleep a pained expression on her face as she clutched at her chest unconsciously. "Nana." She groaned. "Where are you going?"

Celebrian gasped as she realized she was reliving the night her parents had left her behind. The pain was more emotional than physical. Haldir and Glorfindel had heard some sort of commotion and fearing the worst they had come running. The moment Haldir entered the room the pained look became less and she breathed a little easier.

Elrond looked quizzically at Glorfindel who shook his head and then at Haldir who hadn't taken his eyes off of the elleth in the bed. Elrond's eyes suddenly shone understanding. "Haldir, I wish to try something that might help her." He said softly.

"What would that be my lord?" Haldir asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Come." Elrond ordered motioning toward the bed. Haldir followed him and found himself pushed unceremoniously onto the bed next to Kalëa.

"My Lord, what is the meaning of…" Haldir's question died on his lips as Kalëa turned and wrapped a protective arm over his chest. Haldir stared in shock at the arm wrapped around him then turned to Elrond looking for an explanation.

Elrond sighed. "This will not be easy to fix, Haldir. I see the way you look at her, you feel deeply for her. Do you not?"

"She is, intriguing." He said softly.

"But there is more, correct?" Elrond urged. Haldir looked over at the elleth beside him and the look in his eyes told Elrond everything he needed to know. "You love her." He stated simply. Haldir nodded.

"She loves you as well, you know." Glorfindel spoke up from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked looking over at him.

"I have seen the way she looks at you. I have seen that look many times in my long life, especially between Elrond and Celebrian. She loves you, she just has not figured that out yet." Glorfindel explained kindly. "Could that be what is causing her heart break, Elrond?"

"It is possible. I believe that you two have found something rare, even among elves." Elrond said looking directly at Haldir and Kalëa as he spoke. "I believe that the two of you are soul mates."

"How would that cause her heartbreak though?" Arwen asked not understanding.

"She has known much pain in her life penneth." Celebrian said softly. "There is only so much that one elf can take before their heart breaks under the pressure."

"What pain? I thought she grew up happily with you." Arwen asked in confusion.

Celebrian looked at her daughter and sighed. "It was millennia ago, penneth. Kalëa and I were but elflings, she was almost twenty and I was fifteen. Kalëa's parents had never approved of her, they felt that an elleth should cook, clean, sew, and raise a family. Kalëa never wanted that. She wanted to fight, to protect people. She had a friend teach her how to use a sword and a bow. Her parents became so fed up with her that they begged your grandparents to take her off their hands. She was twenty when they left her behind and moved to Mirkwood, hoping to start over without her memory hanging over them. My parents adopted her and taught her what she wanted to learn. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her, according to her, but scars like that never truly heal."

Arwen stared at her aunt in shock. "I believe that the pain of being close to you but not allowing herself to do anything about her feelings combined with the pain of her past was too much for her to handle." Elrond said quietly.

"What do we do?" Glorfindel asked.

"We wait until she wakes, after that it is up to her to decide what she wants to do." Haldir made to get but Elrond shook his head. "No Haldir she needs to know that you feel for her the same way she feels for you."

Haldir nodded but still looked unsure. "We should leave and give them privacy for when she awakes. No doubt this will get rather awkward at first." Glorfindel suggested. Elrond nodded and everyone but Haldir left.

It was the next morning when Kalëa's eyes opened slowly and she blinked just as slowly when she realized she was not alone in bed. Slowly raising herself up on one elbow she blinked slowly at the elf in bed with her. "Haldir?" She whispered softly.

Haldir woke up instantly at the sound of his name. His eyes focused and he looked into the dull blank eyes of the elleth watching him. "Good morning Kalëa." He said quietly.

"Why are you here?" She asked her words slurred to the point that he could barely understand her. She fell back on the bed and stared unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"Elrond figured out why you are fading." Haldir answered sitting up and looking down at her,

"Why?" Her apparent apathy worried him.

"Are you in love with me?" He asked looking into the blank blue eyes that stared unnervingly back at him. The flash of pain in those eyes was answer enough for him. "If you are, then you should know that I love you too." He said putting himself on the line in case she rejected him.

Blinking slowly as her sluggish mind digested this information Kalëa stared at him. She was quiet for so long that he began to think she was saying no so her response took him by surprise when it came.

"I love you too."

His eyes snapped back to her and he smiled at her. "I love you." He said catching her lips in a tender kiss.

When they parted she smiled slightly before yawning. "Tired." She murmured sleepily as her eyes slid closed.

Then sleep love, I will guard your dreams." Haldir said gathering her into his arms and pillowing her head on his chest.

For the first time in her life Kalëa let herself relax and breath a sigh of sweet relief. Her heart was beginning to heal, and though her recovery would be slow she would recover. After all, all you need in life is love, right?"

Authors note

Ok, that about wraps this story up. If you want me to write a sequel I will but only if enough people review. Well I gotta go my English teacher is about to start class. And yes I wrote this at school. Like I said in my first chapter Reviews are craved, flames will be sent to feed my pet balroq, and he'll be paying you a visit. Hey a girls gotta keep her demon of fire and shadow happy right, otherwise he'll haul off and eat me.

SO REVIEW PLEASE, I'D HATE TO HAVE TO SEND MY BALROQ AFTER YOU!


End file.
